


always running back to you

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, based off of the 12/6/18 game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: That hit against the boards, Auston getting rammed practically headfirst really shot ice down his veins. Sometimes Mitch would think about something too existential crisis-y for him and there would be this cold haze in his heart. It felt like ice water. He felt the same thing that night. The replay of the hit looked bad.





	always running back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted to. i cried when auston got hurt and they just kept repaying it like pls stop?? dw about my other ongoing fic lol, i swear itll be finished before christmas (upside down smiley face)

When Mitch arrived home with Auston in tow, he was fuming. No, not just fuming. Underneath that layer, there was another edge of fear. Tonight had come too close to the last time Auston had gotten injured. 

 

That hit against the boards, Auston getting rammed practically headfirst really shot ice down his veins. Sometimes Mitch would think about something too existential crisis-y for him and there would be this cold  _ haze _ in his heart. It felt like ice water. He felt the same thing that night. The replay of the hit looked  _ bad _ . Auston’s grimace as he got up stabbed Mitch in the gut.

 

He didn’t care that Auston might not have been able to play, he was scared that he was  _ hurt _ . It was only his shoulder that took the brunt of the force last time, but this time what if it was a concussion? Again? 

 

Mitch couldn’t take that. His heart seized up again as the thoughts wandered into his head. 

 

“Auston?” his voice was high-pitched and scared. 

 

“Mitch, baby,” Auston replied with a concerned look. Mitch looked back at Auston, still in the process of taking his coat off. He couldn’t. 

 

He ran towards Auston, flinging his arms around Auston’s broad shoulders. 

 

“I can’t Auston,” he said quietly. He was going to tear up. 

 

“Babe,” Auston whispered softly. His arms were clutching at Mitch’s waist, having been pushed back by the force of Mitch’s embrace. 

 

“I fucking love you, Auston. I never want to see you in pain,” Mitch sniffled, lying his head down on Auston’s shoulder. Maybe he shouldn’t do that. He jerked his head back. 

 

Auston smiled sadly, “I’m fine Mitchy, you don’t have to worry so much.” He pressed a quick kiss to Mitch’s head, still covered by his toque. 

 

“I just,” Mitch started, eyes falling down, “I can’t live without you Auston.” 

 

“Marns,” was the soft reply. “I love you so, so much. I’ll never leave you.” 

 

Mitch knew it wasn’t a certain answer. They would never know what the future would come to. Auston might be torn away from him, whether by injury or some other love interest, it was always a possibility. And Mitch didn’t want it to ever happen. But he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“I love you,” Mitch repeated. His voice was ernest, albeit a little watery. 

 

“And I’ll love you forever,” Auston grinned sagely. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos or a comment! if you wanna come yell with me about hockey boys my tumblr is @mitcheemarns


End file.
